I can do better
by angelflutest
Summary: When a two girls appear out of thin air in the middle of an AX meeting, how will everyone take it? Where are they from? How did they get there? What will Able do when he finds out one of them is not what she seems? AblexOC or LeonxOC or another AX agent
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything!

So don't sue!

I only own my OCs and plots you don't recognize!

Chapter 1

My world is dieing, disease ridden. Guess that's why my friend and I (mainly her though) created basically a time machine. Not to go to the past. But to jump to the future. To save our self's.

Well, I guess I should introduce myself. The names Lilly. No last name, no middle name that I know of anyway. I would explain where we are. But, truth be told, I really have no idea, we're been in the middle of a forest. My friend, Rose, she's the genius. I'm just trigger happy. That's how I've kept us safe.

The disease that's ruining my world isn't cancer, isn't the flue. It doesn't have a name. It shuts down the brain 'till only your basic instincts are left. This disease doesn't kill you. No, just turns you into a monster. A canable. That's what happened to both Rose's and mine families.

But enough about the past. Rose and I hold hands while the time machine starts. Closing our eyes. It felt like I had become weightless. I really couldn't feel anything. Until we landed in another time. It felt like I had been slammed into a brick wall. I could feel myself falling. Then I landed on the floor. It was hard, so we weren't in the Forrest anymore. Slowly I opened my eyes as the world slowly stopped spinning. I noticed I was on a hard wood floor, looking up I noticed I was in a large room filled with people. Who looked like they were in shock. Groaning, I looked to my left finding Rose still passed out. With a smile, I felt myself passing out. Which I welcomed.

[a week later]

I could hear someone talking to me, slowly I opened my eyes to be blinded by a white light. Blinking I noticed I was in a white hospital room, with an IV in my arm. I looked to my right to see a man with long silver hair, glasses, blue eyes, and black robes?

"Ah your awake!"

"Where am I?"

"You don't know where you are?"

"That's why I asked."

"You're in the Vatican."

"So it worked, we're safe."

"What worked? and safe from who? Just who are you?"

"I'm from America, back in 2012. My friend and I built a time machine to get us away from the plaque of our time. To be safe from that disease is amazing. So who are you? Now that you know my back story."

"I am Father Able Nightroad. What disease are you talking about?"

"First off. Were is Rose? The girl I came with?"

The priest looked disgruntled for a couple seconds.

"Your friend is in critical care right now."

"I'm sorry what?"

Able took a seat next to me with a heavy sigh.

"When you two appeared in the middle of our meeting, after you passed out, she started having seizures. Last I heard her brain was slowly shutting down."

I could feel the tears welling up. But I refused to cry.

"So she caught it, I saw her limping. But I didn't realize she was bit. She will never recover. Yall might as well kill her now."

"That's a little cold for your best friend."

"No, it's not, if you saw the world we came from. You would understand. We promised each other if one of us were to catch the disease we would kill each other and then our selfs."

"Even if she doesn't pull threw I'm not letting you kill yourself. Neither will the rest of the AX agents."

"Other than the fact that it's a sin?"

"Besides that. I wouldn't let something happen to a young woman like yourself."

I sat there for a little bit, thinking about what we've been threw. Shaking my head I pulled the IV out of my arm. And jumped off the the bed feeling my legs try to give way, I forced myself to stay standing. I looked in a near by mirror to see that I was still in my camo bikini top, and cut off jean shorts. My once beautiful brunette hair was oily and shaggy. My once bright blue eyes were now dull and hard. My skin was paler than I liked. Someone had gotten rid of my hiking boots. I looked dirty, then my eyes wondered to wear my tattoo was covered by dirt.

"Is there anyway I can shower and get new clothes? Tell me you still have jeans in this decade. And where are my boots? They cost more than your life."

"I don't know about how much the boots cost. But they are in the bathroom over there and I have been given permission to take you shopping for more...appropriate clothing."

"Sounds good Able."

With a grin I slowly made my way over to the bathroom laughing at the confused face Able made at me not calling him father.

Alright! That's the first Chapter!

Please Review!

Yes that was a The Walking Dead reference Earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything!

So don't sue!

I only own my OCs and plots you don't recognize!

Chapter 2

Turning on the shower, I started to undress. Noticing that the scratches I had, had before we arrived here were healed. Noticing the bathroom was filing up with steam I stepped into the heavenly water. Enjoying the feel of it against my dirty skin. After I throughly cleaned my body and my hair I stepped out, turned off the water, got dressed and wrapped my hair in a towel.  
>I exsited the bathroom, noticing that there was another man with Able.<p>

"Lily this is fauther Leon, he will be joining us."

I shook his hand and finish drying my hair. Finally after walking through the many corridors we were abel to leave the church. Happily I walked into a clothing store. Recieving alot of strange looks from the shoppers and workers.  
>Shrugging my shoulders I started looking through the dresses they sold as Abel and Leon walked in.<p>

"Lilly? what size do you wear?"  
>"I don't remember Leaon. It's been along time since I've been shopping."<p>

I looked up at Leon as I noticed him looking at my tattoos and scars. Laughing I turned back to the clothes.

"Yes Leaon, I've been threw hell and back. Maybe I'll tell you about it when we get back?"

He nodded and helped me look.  
>Finally I ended up with three dresses, four pairs of jeans and six shirts.<br>After leaving the store I noticed a huge lingere boutique. With a sadistic grim I walked in, with a blushing Abel and Leon in tow.  
>Thankfully the ladies were a lot nicer and helped me find everything I needed anda few things I wanted.<br>Eventually we headed back, so Abel could show me my room since I had no where else to stay.

"Lily, it you don't mind me asking when was the last time you atte?"  
>"I don't remember Abel."<p>

With a smile he told a ginger sister, i think her name was Ester, make me a sandwich.

"What religion are you Lilly?  
>"I'm more spiritual than religous."<p>

Abel just nodded as I ate my lunch.  
>Finally I was left alone in my room, laying down my bags I jumped on the bed and fell asleep.<br>After a couple of hours I woke up and looked in the mirror.  
>Panicking I noticed my ears and tail had popped out.<p>

"shit. Not now."

I tried to focus on making them disappear but it wasn't working.  
>With a groan I heard soeone knock on my door.<p>

"Lilly are you up yet...What the hell?"

Groaning I turned around to see Leon standing in my doorway, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"I can explain."

after a couple of minutes he grabbed my hand and began to lead/drag me down the hall into an office. Where a woman with long curly blonde hair and wearing red robes sat.

"What is the meaning of this father Leaon?"  
>"I think you need to see this."<p>

as he pointed to mme. Able stood up from his chair.

"What's going onLilly?"

With a grin I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Able."  
>"What are you?"<p>

With a sigh I realized I would have to come clean about what had happened to me.

"Rose and I were kidnapped from our families when we were just babies. When we were five we were bought by the government to be engineered as weapons. They experimented on us until we escaped when we turned twenty. I got the most abuse since my body was stronger. When I was fifteen they injected me with some sort of syrum. It made my body burn. I eventually passed out from the pain. When I awoke I had these ears and this tail.  
>From there the torture became worse."<p>

Shacking my head I started crying. Leon knelt next to me and rubbed my back.

"How did you escape?"

"I trained my powers when ever they weren't watching me. Finally I learned how to turn on a power that turned me into a weapon of war. I don't remember the fight. I remember blacking out and when I came to I was lying in the forest with Rose shacking me, telling me we needed to go."

That's when it finally hit me. Rose was gone. I would never see my friend alive again.  
>That's when I broke down. I curled into a ball and sobbed, for my friend, for the pain we went through, and for the unknown life I was going tohave here.<p>

Hope you liked it, I know it's little drawn out.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!

After a few minutes of crying I realized that everyone had left giving Leon, Abel, and I some time alone.

"Why weren't your ears and tail out when we first meet you?"  
>Abel asked as I finally looked up at him.<br>"I was strong enough to keep them hidden. I guess my body finally just gave out, so I can't hide them until I recover my strength."  
>Abel just nodded.<p>

Finally they helped me stand and gave me a tour of the Vatican, introducing me to people along the way.  
>After about an hour Caterina called us back to her office.<p>

"Lilly. Do you have any fighting experience?"  
>"Yes Ma'am. I am one hell of a shot. But I'm not very good with hand to hand combat. However, I can turn just about anything into a weapon."<br>"Good, these two will need your experience."  
>"Excuse me?"<p>

With a grin Caterina proceeded to tell us about a mission she wanted the three of us to go on. I was thoroughly confused by her terminology, what's a Methuselah?  
>Apparently we were going on some sort of rescue mission.<br>After being dismissed I followed Leon and Abel to get money and weapons, finally I asked them what a Methuselah was?  
>Leon laughed at me and Abel gave me an amused smile.<p>

"Methuselah are vampires."  
>"Vampires are real?"<p>

That made the guys stop walking, and stare at me.  
>Looking down embarrassed, Leon patted my head, and kept walking.<br>Finally we reached a door, the guys old me to wait outside while they did some paper work.  
>Concentrating on my ears I was trying to make them disappear.<br>Unfortunately, I was still too weak.  
>When the guys came out Leon threw a cape over my head.<p>

"We need you to wear that whenever were not in the Vatican. Eventually you will be able to come and go as you please. Until then one of us will have to join you."

All I could do was nod, as I adjusted the hood over my ears.  
>After I finished packing I followed the guys to this giant ship.<br>Getting settled into my room, I felt the ship take off. Immediately I started looking for a restroom.  
>Finding one across from Abel's room. While I was empting my stomach I felt someone pulling my hair back. When I finished I looked behind me to see Abel with a serious look on his face.<p>

"Are you ok Lilly?"  
>"Yeah. I get air sick really easily."<p>

About the time I finished my sentence I turned back and threw up again.  
>Leaning against the wall, Abel rubbed my ears, trying to make me feel better.<br>With a small mew I looked up a Abel.

"Unless you want me to attack you Abel. Stop rubbing my ears."

Immediately he let go of my ears and gave me a curios look.  
>With a sigh I looked down embarrassed.<p>

"My ears are…one of the most sensitive parts of my body. Let's jus leave it at that."

I panted from emptying my stomach, and the attention my ears just received.  
>Abel gave me a small smile and started asking me little questions to get my mind off of being sick.<br>Until I basically started dry heaving.  
>To which Abel rubbed my back.<br>With a groan I laid down on the floor.  
>Abel smiled at me and picked me up and took me back to my room.<br>He easily laid me down in my bed and turned to leave. I quickly grabbed his hand, turning around he smiled at me, and sat in the chair next me.  
>With a tired smile, I felt myself falling asleep.<p>

When I woke up a few hours later I noticed that Abel was passed out half in the chair half on my bed.  
>I smiled and went back to sleep.<p>

When I woke up again I was in a small cage with a pale man staring at me.

"What the hell happened?"  
>"That's easy my dear, my assistant took you off that plane and brought you here."<br>"Where's Abel and Leon?"  
>"They should be getting everything we need. We gave them a list of things t trade for you. And judging on how they look at you I would say that they will have no trouble trading for your life."<p>

I stared at the man dumbfounded. What was he talking about? The way they look at me? What were they supposedly gonna trade for me? A government experiment gone wrong? A fox?  
>Feeling cold I looked down and realize that they had been ripped. Exposing random pars of my skin.<p>

With a shudder I continued to glare at him. As he stood up and started walking towards me I noticed he was quiet handsome.

"Who are you?"  
>"My name is Cain."<p>

For some reason I felt scared of him. I pressed myself against the bars of my cage, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Now, my little fox, let's have some fun. Shall we?"

I gulped and hissed at him.

"Oh, so you do have claws. Let's see how good you are with them."

You know the drill  
>*^_^*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Opening the cage to grab me I bolted out the door, running as fast as I could, I tried to find a way out. The only thing I could find was a door, behind this Cain person. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my leg, which caused me to trip and slide into the wall. Whimpering I looked down to see that someone had sliced my ankle. Glaring at the man in front of me, who had this sickening smile on his face.

Whimpering I felt chains being wrapped around my wrist and I felt my self being lifted. When I was a few feet in the air Cain walked closer to me. With a growl I attempted to get at him but the chains wouldn't let me.

"Hm. I wonder what kind of powers you have."  
>"Fuck you."<br>"Aw now that's not very lady like."

He ran a hand down my cheek and I spat in his face, which earned me a slap to the face.  
>Glaring at him I waited for him to say something.<br>Turning around he walked to the back wall, grabbing something he started walking back. My eyes widened when I realized that he had grabbed a whip.

"Now, how about we make a deal? You transform into the weapon I know you have been trained to be. Or I will make your life a living hell."  
>"If I wouldn't transform for my trainers why would I transform for you?"<p>

All he did was scoff; make a hand motion, which turned me around. And he whipped my back once.  
>And it hurt, but I've suffered threw worse. With a smirk I moved my head to glance behind me.<p>

"That was nothing compared to the shit I went threw at the base."  
>"Again with the language, it is not becoming of a young woman. If that was easy, maybe I should try something else."<p>

With a growl I turned forward and glared at the wall. Next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain two inches above my tail. Refusing to make any noise, I felt Cain drag the knife up my back and across my shoulder blades, then he yanked it back down along my vertebra and he didn't stop till he was just millimeters away from my tail.

"You're a stubborn fox aren't you?"

I growled and whimpered when I felt him drag the knife down my legs and over my arms.  
>With a laugh he went back to wimping my back.<br>All I knew was that my entire body hurt like hell.

Slowly I felt the familiar darkness surrounding me, I knew I was about to change and I couldn't stop it this time.  
>All of a sudden I felt my self falling. Next thing I knew my world was dark.<p>

I knew I had transformed. I had no control over my body, I knew the only way to regain control was to not panic. I started thinking about what Cain had said earlier.  
>The way Leon and Abel looked at me? I knew they were both fond of me. But did they actually like me? More than a friend? Abel had become more affectionate to words me. Leon was starting to act more like a father to me.<p>

All of a sudden I felt myself falling again and I knew I would be waking up in a few minutes. Trying to mentally prepare myself for whatever I might have done I opened my eyes.

I was lying facedown on the concrete. Looking up I noticed I was outside, and it was dark outside. Sitting up I saw Leon helping Abel up. Standing up I limped over to them.

"What the hell happened?"  
>"You don't remember?"<br>"I never know what is happing while I'm in that state."  
>"Cain instructed you to attack us, you and Abel started fighting. Lucky for you Abel was able to knock you out."<p>

I knelt next to Abel who was sitting up. With tears in my eyes I hugged him; looking a little surprised he hugged me back.

"You're bleeding Lilly, what happened?"  
>"Cain tortured me until I transformed."<br>"We need to get back to the Vatican. The distress call we were answering was a set up to get you Lilly."

I sighed as we all made our way to the hotel we were supposed to be staying in. I was surprised to see it was actually a really nice hotel.  
>When we got to our room the guys called Caterina while I took a shower.<br>Waiting for the shower to heat up, I looked at myself in the mirror. My back was shredded from being whipped and that stupid knife. Turning to examine my front I realized just how bad it was.  
>I had a scratch on my face going from the right side of my forehead to the bottom left side of my jaw, I had a thin cut going around my neck, the jerk had actually traced my collar bone and had cut in between my breast, I couldn't count how many cuts were on my abs, looking down to my stomach I just broke down. That bastard had cut the words 'worthless bitch' into my stomach.<p>

Getting in the shower I scrubbed at my body until it was raw.  
>Stepping out and wrapping a towel around my body, in a daze I wondered into the living room, completely unaware of the guys in the room, sitting in a corner I just broke down crying.<p>

I could vaguely hear Leon and Abel talking.  
>"You should consol her."<br>"Why me?"  
>"You've done it before, and she trusts you more than she trusts me."<br>I heard a sigh and someone sitting next to me. Looking over I saw Abel.

"What's the matter Lilly?"

All I could do was jester to my face and my body. Before I started crying again.  
>With a sigh Abe helped me stand up. Looking at him, all I felt was shame, so naturally I took off, running back to my room I slammed the door behind me.<br>Letting my towel drop I walked over to my suitcase and slipped on a white and purple bra with a matching thong. Then I heard some one knock on my door.

"Lilly let me in."  
>"Go away Abel."<br>"Just let me dress your wounds, I won't look at anything inappropriate. I jus don't want you to get an infection."  
>"Fine, whatever."<p>

Was my reply as I sat on my bed and faced away from the door. I heard Abel walk in and shut my door behind him, as he sat down on my bed I glanced behind me to look at him.

Muwhahah  
>Fear the Cliffy!<br>Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry Lilly. We should have had more security around you."  
>"You didn't know this would happen."<p>

I heard him sigh as he ran a hand lightly down my back.  
>I hissed as I felt him rub some alcohol into my back.<p>

"Sorry."  
>"It's fine."<br>"That's all I can really do until we get back, can you turn around for me?"

I sighed and slowly turned myself to face Abel, who sighed when he saw my face.  
>Giving me a smile he lightly applied the alcohol, causing me to close my eyes, and turn my head to words him. When he was done I opened my eyes to see that he was blushing.<p>

"Why are you embarrassed Abel? You're not the one that needs to be bandaged up."

He just shook his head and focused back on my collar bone.  
>Finally Abel reached my stomach were Cain had carved into me.<br>Looking up at me he realized that I had started crying. With my eyes still closed I felt something soft press against my lips and pull away. Opening my eyes I realized that Abel had kissed me. In an attempt to make me feel better, smiling at him I looked away. Abel lifted my head to look at him, while his other hand pressed the alcohol pad to my stomach causing me to gasp in pain.

"You're not worthless Lilly."  
>"I aloud myself to transform, and I attacked the two men that have ever shown me any kindness. Sounds pretty worthless to me."<br>"No one as kind as you, could be worthless."

I just shook my head, and kept my eyes downcast.  
>I heard Abel sigh as he dragged the alcohol pad down one of my legs, hearing the door open I glanced up to see Leon standing in the doorway starring in shock at me. Coming over he sat next to me on the bed.<p>

"How you holding up Lilly?"  
>"Not to good."<br>"Why not?"  
>"She thinks she's worthless."<p>

That made Leon pulls me into a hug, making me break down crying again.  
>While I cried, Leon stroked my back and Abel petted my hair, every once and a while stroking my ears.<br>We sat like that for a few minutes, until it was time for us to get ready to get back on the ship.  
>With the guys gone I realized that Abel had been unintentionally turning me on, with a groan I decided to get back at him. Carefully I hooked up a black, frilly, corset top that had small teal bows all threw out it, and a short black frilly skirt, and I slipped on some black sequence flats. Dragging my suitcase behind me I stood next in between Leon and Abel until the ship came back. Happily I walked in first; I could feel both sets of eyes on me. With a grin, I walked back to my room, well aware that I still had Abel's attention. Walking into my room I sat down on the bed, I didn't bother unpacking, knowing full well I was gonna end up spending the entire ride in the bathroom again.<br>Sure enough the second we took off, I was running to the bathroom, I sat there dry heaving.  
>Abel smiled as he walked over to me, and sat down.<p>

"Are we gonna go threw this every time we have to travel?"  
>"If it's threw the air yes."<br>"Come on, you haven't had anything to eat in awhile."

Abel gently pulled me to my feet and leads me into his room, where he made me sit on his bed.  
>Sitting next to me he took in my appearance.<p>

"Why are you dressed like that?"  
>"I wanted to get back at you."<br>"For what?"  
>"Touching my ears."<br>"I don't get it."  
>"Remember when I told you my ears were sensitive?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"I meant that when they are touch it turns me on."<p>

I looked away from Abel and blushed a deep crimson; I could see him thinking about this new information. Deciding to avoid looking at Abel all together I turned around on the bed so my back was to him. Getting bored I started braiding a piece of my hair, until I felt a light pulling sensation on my tail, turning around I saw that Abel had pulled out a small brush and was running it threw my hair.  
>With a smile I got up off the bed, and turned to Abel. Leaning forward I pressed my lips to his, after a couple of seconds he returned the kiss. Pulling back before the kiss could escalate I sat next to him again. And leaned my head on his shoulder.<p>

"So what now?"  
>"When we get back, your going to the hospital, while Leon and I explain to Caterina what's going on."<br>"I mean what are we gonna do? Assuming you have feelings for me, more than just a friend."  
>"I really do care about you, I think we just need to keep quiet about what's going on between us for now."<br>"Alright."

We smiled at each other, leaning against him I finally realized how exhausted I was. Abel chuckled at me, and helped me lay down on his bed, saying he would be right back, I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was lying in a hospital bed, looking up at a white ceiling.

"Oh good, your awake Miss Lilly."

Turning my head to the right I saw sister Ester smiling at me.

"What happened?"  
>"You were asleep when you arrived, so we immediately sent you into surgery. Father Abel is very worried about you. But we got you all bandaged up."<br>"Thank you."  
>"Would you like me to send Father Abel in?"<br>"I would like that very much thank you."

She left, allowing Abel to walk in.

"How are you feeling Lilly."  
>"Much better."<br>"I have something to show you."  
>"Oh?"<p>

Abel smiled and pulled back the blankets I was under, with a gentle smile he gestured to my stomach.  
>Looking confused I lifted the hospital gown in wonder. Realizing, that the hospital had somehow gotten rid of the words that had been cut into me.<br>Lightly touching the new skin, I looked up at Abel and pulled him into a hug.  
>I couldn't believe they had done that for me.<p>

* Yay, another chapter down.  
>Remember to review<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Woo, new chapter  
>To my reviewer<br>**MyChemicalBetrayal**: Thank you for the good review, I hope you continue reading and giving me your opinion *^_^*

It's been a week sense we have returned back to the Vatican, I'm still not aloud to leave the grounds without an escort. But I find comfort in the gardens, which, is were I'm at now. Enjoying the beautiful sunny day I think about my relationship with Abel.  
>We haven't had anytime to ourselves since we go back, and I'm becoming frustrated.<br>I know I have feelings for him, and I know were supposed to keep it a secret.  
>But I really don't want to. Hearing a twig snap I glance up to see Leon smiling down at me.<p>

"You look lost in thought."  
>He took a seat next to me.<br>"I was."  
>"What were you thinking about?"<br>"Abel."  
>"Ah. What about lover boy?"<br>"I know were supposed to be a secret and all, but I can't help but feel like he's avoiding me."  
>"Maybe it's time you two came out?"<br>"Maybe."

I sat thinking about it until Abel rounded the corner; Leon stood up and said he would see me around.  
>I motioned for Abel to sit with me.<p>

"What was that about?"  
>"Do you think it's time we came out about us?"<br>"Do you?"  
>"I would like us to, if you think it's a good idea."<p>

Abel thought about this for a second, before pulling me up and dragging me to Caterina's office.  
>Opening the door we walked in, causing Caterina to look up in surprise.<p>

"Can I help you Abel? Lilly?"  
>"We have something to tell you Miss Caterina, and we need your advise about what to do."<br>"Alright."

With a sigh Abel and I told her everything hat had happened to us, how much we felt for each other. With a smile she glanced between us and shook her head.

"I figured something like that was going to happen. I think it would be easier on you both if you came out. No body would lose respect for you both."  
>"Thank you Caterina."<br>With a smile she sent us on our way, happily Abel grabbed my hand as we walked down the hall, intertwining our fingers. Everybody we past looked at our joined hands and smiled at us and kept going about there business.

After dinner I stood out on a balcony, thinking about everything that had happened today.  
>Hearing the door shut behind me, turning expecting to see Abel, I was surprised to see sister Ester glaring at me.<p>

"Can I help you sister?"  
>"Is it true?"<br>"Is what true?"  
>"You and Father Abel?"<br>"Yeah, it's true."

She walked to words me and slapped me across the face.  
>Turning to glare at her I slapped her back, have tempted to just punch her.<p>

"What the fuck was that for?"  
>"You knew how I felt about Abel and you just took him from me!"<br>"I had no idea how you felt about Abel!"  
>"You little tramp!"<br>"Excuse you! I love Abel! Unlike your stupid little crush on him only because he saved you!"  
>"How did you know about that?"<br>"Abel told me stupid."  
>"You don't even know what he is, so how can you love him!"<br>"What do you mean?"

With a superior smirk she started to tell me what Abel was until Abel stopped her.  
>Pushing us away from each other he told her to leave.<p>

"Have fun with your little toy Abel."  
>I glared at her as she shut the door behind her.<br>Turning to Abel I kept my glare up.

"What was she talking about Abel?"  
>"I'm a crusnik Lilly. I feed off the blood of vampires."<p>

Thinking about this, I smiled at him, and pulled him into a quick hug.

"You accepted me, I don't care what you are."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes Abel."

With a smile he hugged me back, taking my chin in his hand he tilted my head back so he could bend down and capture my lips in a passionate kiss. Wrapping my arms around his neck I aloud the kiss to get a little more heated. I felt him slide his hands down to my hips, as we were getting into the kiss we heard someone clear there throats behind us.  
>Pulling apart we saw Leon leaning against the doorway smiling at us.<p>

"Not that I'm not happy you too are finally together, but why is Sister Ester crying her eyes out in there?"  
>We looked in the window next to him to see Ester with a couple of other sisters around her trying to make her feel better.<br>With a sigh I explained what had happened between us.  
>Shaking his head Leon walked over and gave me a quick hug.<p>

"Watch this."  
>He said with a smirk, we watched as a short blonde vampire walk in and started talking to Ester, and giving her a hug before he led her out of the room.<p>

"What just happened?"  
>"He's been after Ester for awhile, we just needed someone to get her affection off of Abel."<br>"But who is he?"

As always please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Abel and Leon stared at me for a second before laughing.  
>Leon looked down at me, as Abel wrapped an arm around my waist.<br>"That's the Earl of Memphis, Ion Fortna."  
>"But, can a vampire love a human?"<br>Leon smiled at me, then gave Abel a look before he said goodnight and went back inside.  
>Abel turned me to face him, giving me a strange look.<br>"What?"  
>He shook his head, and I could hear the lecture coming on.<br>"If a vampire cannot love a human, how can a Crusnik fall in love with a time traveling government experiment gone wrong?"  
>I looked away, realizing he was right; grabbing my chin lightly he made me look at him. Bending down he kissed the top of my head between my ears.<br>"Come on. It's time I introduced you to Ion, we're supposed to be escorting him back to the empire day after tomorrow."  
>"Oh we are?"<br>"Yes, that's what I was coming to tell you earlier."  
>I smiled as we turned to walk back inside, looking around I spotted him talking to a still distraught Ester.<br>Turning to Abel I smiled at him, pulling away from him, I approach the couple. Looking at Ester's cheek, I realized I had hit her pretty hard; she had a bruise forming already.  
>"You alright Ester? I didn't mean to hit ya that hard."<br>Ester glared at me, stood up and huffed off. Ion turned to me with a curious look in his eyes.  
>Abel walked up next to me and nodded to Ion.<br>"Ion this is Lilly, Lilly this is the Earl of Memphis, Ion Fortna."  
>I bowed to the vampire, he just stared at me. Striating up I gave the young vampire a look. He was attempting to glare at me.<br>"You made Ester cry."  
>Looking up at Abel I silently asked if I should get into this conversation, he just shook his head. With a sigh, I gazed at Ion again, before walking back to my room. Looking down I thought about what happened today, I was starting to feel like I wasn't welcomed. Rounding the corner I ran into someone. Falling back, I looked up at a man dressed in armor with light blue hair.<br>"Sorry, I should've looked where I was going."  
>The man knelt in front of me.<br>"Who are you?"  
>"I'm Lilly. Who are you?"<br>"I am brother Petro."  
>I smiled as he decided to help me up. I noticed him staring at my face for a moment before a slight look of concern crossed his features.<br>"What's wrong Miss Lilly, you look like you've been crying."  
>I sighed, looking at brother Petro I couldn't help but feel like I could trust him, before I could stop myself I was telling him everything that had happened with Ester and then Ion. With a light smile he offered to walk me to my room, which I gladly accepted.<br>Reaching my room, he smiled at me and walked off.  
>Entering my room I looked around and sat down on my bed.<br>I've been feeling off for a few days now, but I didn't mention it to Abel. Feeling dizzy I lay down and attempted to fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the feeling of being sick to my stomach, slowly standing up I made my way to the medical ward thing, using the wall as a crutch I made it about half way before I collapsed.  
>"Lilly? What happened?"<br>Looking up I saw Abel running to me. Crouching next to me, he felt my forehead and yanked his hand back.  
>"You're burning up."<br>Gently he picked me up; I curled into him, not enjoying the feeling of being weak.  
>Finally we reached medical, the doctor led Abel and I into a room, so he could take a blood sample.<br>Leaning against Abel, I let out a whimper when the doctor inserted an IV. Abel sighed as he petted my hair telling me that it would be ok.  
>With a light smile the doctor finished and walked off to run the test. Looking up at Abel I could tell he was just as worried as I was.<br>"Every thing will be alright Lilly."  
>"What if its not? What if something is seriously wrong?"<br>"Then I will help you recover, as much as I can."  
>I smiled at him, as we sat in silence for a minute.<br>"I told Ion what happened between you and Ester."  
>I looked up at him a curious look on my face.<br>"He apologized for the disrespect he showed you, and he would like to meet you again."  
>I smiled at him.<br>"I would like that."  
>That's when the doctor walked back in; smiling at me he asked Abel if he would wait outside of the room. With a nod Abel smiled at me and walked out shutting the door behind him. Turning to the doctor I waited for him to start talking. He smiled at me.<br>"Miss Lilly. For the most part everything looks good. This is the only problem I see, and I don't really know how to tell you without sounding to blunt."  
>"Just tell me doc, please."<br>He nodded.  
>"Your body is, for lack of better word, acting like it's pregnant."<br>"I'm sorry what?"  
>"When you were injected with the serum that turned you, it suppressed your hormones. Now that, that has worn off, and with you being around men 24 hours a day, your hormones are going nuts."<br>"So, how do I get to feeling normal again?"  
>"You won't get any worse, maybe a couple of dizzy spells, until you yourself become pregnant."<br>I sat back in shock, standing up the doctor wished me luck and let Abel back in. I put my head in my hands as I thought over what the doctor just told me. Abel sat next to me and asked what happened.  
>With a sigh I looked at him.<br>"It's complicated."  
>"What's going on Lilly?"<br>I sighed as I thought about how to word this.  
>"For me to feel normal again…I have to get pregnant."<br>He sat back with a look of shock on his face.  
>"Are you sure?"<br>I sighed again placing my head back in my hands I explained everything that the doctor told me.  
>"I'll just get the doctor to prescribe the medicine for the dizziness, that's all."<br>Abel sighed, I felt him stand up, bending down to make me look at him he gave me a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the room to find the doctor.  
>Sighing I stood up and received the medicine from the doctor, and then I made my way back to bed.<p>

Alright!  
>One more chapter to go then this one will be finished!<br>Woo  
>Again, reviews are appreiciated<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Alright guys big thanks to **Noxy the Proxy **for reviewing

It's been two months.  
>I've been on meds for my dizziness, but Caterina refuses to send me out until I'm off the meds, but Abel keeps my mind off it.<br>With a sigh, I decided to take a walk with Leon in the city, get away from the Vatican for a little bit.  
>"What's on you mind Lilly?"<br>"Do you know why I'm on these pills?"  
>"Not really."<br>"Because my hormones are out of whack."  
>"Great."<br>"I'm tired of being like this Leon. I'm tired all the time, I can't think strait, I feel like I'm losing it."  
>"Then stop taking it."<br>"Huh?"  
>"Stop taking the medicine."<br>I sat down next to a fountain, thinking about it, nodding at Leon, grinning I convinced him to go shopping with me. With a smile we came up with a plan.  
>Walking back o the Vatican, I wondered up to my room. Knowing that Leon was going to do his part of the plan.<br>Walking into my bathroom I changed into the lingerie we had bought earlier.  
>Stepping back into the room, I walked over to a window to see Leon doing his part by telling Abel something was wrong with me. Seeing Abel panic and run in side. Laughing I lay down on my bed, rolling on my side away from the door. Next thing I knew Abel burst threw my door, then silently closed it behind him. I felt him sit next to me on the bed, and placed a hand on my exposed hip.<br>"Lilly? What's wrong?"  
>I sighed and turned to look at him, taking note of the slight look of lust in his eyes.<br>"I don't want to be on those pills anymore."  
>He sighed as I sat up. Kissing him softly I smiled when he kissed back. Slowly our kiss became more passionate. Lightly pulling on his robes, Abel pulled back looking unsure. Sighing I looked at him.<br>"If you don't want this, than we can stop."  
>I said motioning to my body, I was ready but he apparently wasn't. Sighing I stood up and pulled on a long shirt.<br>"We'll wait Abel, ok? I can handle having dizzy spells."  
>He smiled and thanked me.<br>Deciding to go talk to the doctor, Abel waited for me to get dressed, keeping me steady when I had a dizzy spell. Making our way down the hall I clung to Abel's arm for support. Passing Leon he gave me a curious look and I just shook his my head, he sighed and smiled at me.  
>Finally we were able to see the doctor sitting down on the bench I sighed as the doctor smiled at us.<br>"Please take me off these pills. I can't stand being like this anymore."  
>"Alright Miss Lilly. You know what will happen without them yes?"<br>"Yes I do."  
>He smiled, as he took some of my blood to make sure my levels were ok.<br>Looking at Abel I could tell he was thinking hard about something.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Just thinking."  
>"About what?"<br>Abel laughed and shook his head.  
>Finally the doctor walked in with a blank face.<br>"Miss Lilly. We have a problem."  
>I looked up at him, grabbing Abel's hand, I prepared for the worst.<br>Taking a seat in front of us he took my other hand.  
>"Remember the disease from your era?"<br>I closed my eyes, I could already feel my eyes tearing up, nodding my head.  
>"I'm afraid, you've caught it."<br>Looking up I could see the pity in his eyes.  
>"How?"<br>"We really don't know. We think that when you arrived here Rose may have scratched you by accident. Giving you the disease."  
>Feeling Abel squeeze my hand, I sighed and closed my eyes again.<br>"How long do I have?"  
>"A month, maybe two. It really depends on how far along it is."<br>Shaking my head, I stood up and took off, running as fast as my legs could carry me.  
>Getting out of the Vatican I could hear Abel yelling after me, but I wasn't going to stop.<br>Finally my legs gave out and I stopped realizing I had gotten myself lost, and that it was getting dark, spotting a pub I walked in, receiving looks from the locals. Sitting at the bar the bartender smiled at me. I was a bit surprised to see a young woman behind the bar but I sighed and looked at her.  
>"I'll take the strongest drink you have."<br>"Rough day hun?"  
>I sighed as she pored me a drink, reaching for my wallet, she shook her head.<br>"This ones on the house."  
>I smiled as I took a sip of the drink.<br>"It's good, thank you."  
>"Now, what brings you to my pub?"<br>"I just found out I have maybe two months to live, my boyfriend doesn't want to sleep with me, and I'm lost."  
>She laughed at me. Walking over to a guy at the end of the bar. Smiling to myself I swallowed some more of the strong, fruit flavored drink. Walking back over to me the bartender smiled at me.<br>"I tell ya what, I can tell you're a sweet girl, how about you help me lock up when I close and I'll let you stay in the spare room I have. You'll get lost in the dark."  
>I smiled and thanked her.<br>"If my friends don't come looking for me, I will take you up on that offer."  
>She smiled and went about her business. Finally the door to the pub opened and Abel walked in looking distressed, spotting me at the bar he quickly walked over to me and sat down next to me.<br>"What were you thinking?"  
>"I needed to get away from everyone for a bit, think things threw."<br>Abel pulled me into a hug making some of the people around us chuckle.  
>"Don't ever do that again."<br>I sighed as he rested his chin on my head.  
>"I'll be dead in a month, what's it matter?"<br>"It matters because I love you."  
>Pulling back I stared up at him in shock.<br>"You love me?"  
>"I do."<br>"I love you too Abel."  
>We smiled at each other, the bartender walking over, taking my now empty drink off the bar, smiling at us she nodded in approval. After sitting around and talking we decided to head back to the Vatican.<br>When we were about half way there, my stomach became upset, causing me to stop every couple of minutes and empty what was left in it. As soon as that was over I felt a sharp pain run up my spine.  
>Screaming in pain, Abel knelt down, picked me up, and ran the rest of the way, telling me everything was going to be ok.<br>Finally after what felt like hours we arrived at the Vatican, rushing through, Abel ran to the hospital. Yelling for the doctor, they immediately sent me in to do an MRI. Hooking me to an IV that let morphine drip into my system, forcing me to relax.  
>Laying in the hospital bed I realized that Leon, Ester, Ion, and Caterina had showed up. Taking a deep breathe I let out a sigh. After a few minutes the doctor came back in, a grim look on his face.<br>"Miss Lilly. I'm afraid the disease is moving faster than we thought it would."  
>I held up a hand to make him stop, everyone was starting to cry as the unspoken truth was realized.<br>Looking around I smiled at everyone in turn. Finally my eyes settled on Abel, who was sitting at my bed side, his head bowed, but the light shaking of his shoulders old me he was crying as well.  
>"Can everyone give us a minute. Please?"<br>Slowly everyone left. Grabbing Abel's hand I made him look at me. Smiling at him, I slid my hand into his hair, forcing him down to my level. Pressing my lips against his, he kissed me back, our tears making our faces wet and cold.  
>Pulling back, I noticed how weak I felt. Abel quickly called everyone back in.<br>Laying back I smiled at him.  
>"I love you Abel, don't forget that. I always have since that day I woke up in the hospital."<br>Turning my head I smiled and thanked everyone for being good friends to me.  
>Slowly I closed my eyes and my breathing slowed, looking up one more time, the last thing I saw was Abel. Closing my eyes again, I felt like my spirit was being lifted from my body, and then I felt absolutely nothing.<p>

**THE END**

**Oh my Lord!  
>That's the end!<br>Yes I was crying while I wrote the ending.  
>Anyway thank you so much for reading!<br>I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
